


Day 76

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Dehumanization, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder Family, Non Consensual, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: "Jensen became one of the victims of the Benders. Instead of killing him, the Bender brothers kept him for sexual pleasure, glad to have someone pretty around. Jensen bids his time and survives."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 76

The shower is always cold.

It fits in well with everything else there -- his bed, the barn, the kitchen, the yard -- but the shock of cold water when he's dragged out of bed and thrown into the shower is enough to wake him up sufficiently every morning. He gets some alone time each morning to use the bathroom, shave, brush his teeth, comb his hair, (because, as they tell him so often, they only keep him around because he's pretty) but shower time is always for sharing.

It's Lee's turn today. His hands are rough and dirty as he shoves Jensen under the spray, his fingernails crusted with dried blood from the previous night's victim, but as the water pours down over him, Jensen guesses he can't judge when that same victim's come is still painted on his ass.

They give him to their prey before each hunt. The guys are dumb enough to think it's some kind of reward, like being captured and caged is just the hazing process, and Jensen's ass is the shiny prize at the end. Instead, they tire themselves out, softening themselves up for the hunt they don't know is coming.

The first few times, Jensen had to be gagged to keep from warning them. Now he keeps his mouth shut; they don't try to help him, so he's just returning the favor.

As cold as the shower is, he's pleased to see the water sweep away the last of the come staining his body. It'll be replaced soon enough but he can at least enjoy the brief moment of cleanliness.

Unfortunately, it's all too brief. Lee's hand curls around his throat, pulling him back against his body and forcing Jensen's face up into the spray as he says in his ear, "Been thinking 'bout you all night, pup. It's been a while since I made you squeal."

His fingers dig in tight, cutting off Jensen's air, and Jensen wriggles helplessly against him, bare feet slipping on the wet floor. One day he's convinced they'll go too far and actually kill him, but god help him, Jensen's going to get out of there before that day comes.

Lee presses his lips to his jaw, planting rough, biting kisses as Jensen fights for air. He drops to his knees when Lee releases him, head spinning and legs shaky, and the cold shower beats down on his shoulders for a long moment before Lee's hands are on him again.

His palms rest against Jensen's cheeks, his thick fingers pushing at his lips and teeth as he says with a crooked grin, "Open up for me, puppy."

With an obedience that's been beaten into him, Jensen does.

Lee fucks like he does everything else: rough and thoughtless, and Jensen's mouth is no different to his ass. It doesn't take him long , pushing deep into Jensen's throat and gripping his hair to keep him in place, and Jensen swallows when Lee finally comes.

He gets a pat on the cheek and an extra twenty seconds alone in the shower in reward.

:::

His daily routine depends on the hunt.

If all three of the men are going out looking for prey (human or otherwise), Jensen's shackled in the basement until they return. However, if one or more of them are home, he's allowed out to do chores around the house under the watchful gaze of Missy.

Today -- _day 76, according to the notches in the wall of his room_ \-- both Pa and Jared are home.

He spends the morning scrubbing bloodstains off the table and the saws, with blows of a thin belt landing across his shoulders, ass or thighs when Missy thinks he's not working hard enough. The surfaces aren't clean when he finishes -- he doubts they'll ever be clean again with the amount of blood they've seen -- but from the way Pa nods in satisfaction, he figures they're close enough.

At lunchtime, he plays with Missy. Dolls and human eyeballs can apparently only occupy her for so long.

All four of them have taken to referring to him as a dog -- after all, people are for hunting -- but it's only during playtime with Missy that he really starts to feel like one. She buckles a collar on too tightly to be comfortable and sends him crawling around the dirt and mud in the backyard, fetching whatever she throws his way.

(The first time he refused, Pa beat him unconscious for making his little girl cry and then kept him on his hands and knees for two days. He didn't refuse again.)

He's filthy and exhausted when he comes crawling back to her feet, deflated rubber toy between his teeth, but Missy just smiles and pets his hair. 

"Good doggie," she says, taking the toy from his teeth. "Are you hungry?"

Jensen nods. Way out in the woods, there isn't any food going spare and while he hopes the bowl of food she brings him only contains rabbit or deer, he's too hungry to ask questions. 

He's going to get out of here one day. He just needs to survive until then.

:::

Once he's been fed and watered, he's reassigned to the barn for the afternoon. Both the cages are empty, thankfully, so the only eyes on him are Pa's as he supervises Jensen's efforts in clearing the old boxes and car parts from the corner of the room. He's more patient than his daughter but each shock of the cattleprod against Jensen's skin is enough to make Jensen wish for Missy and her belt.

By the time he makes it back into the house, he's almost too weak to stand, his legs trembling from the shocks and from the exertion of the day. 

Lee's home already, poking at something on the stove, and Jensen can't hide his shiver when Lee grins at him.

"Missy, set the table," he calls. "Jared, bring the dog over here."

Jensen fights the urge to beg for mercy when Jared hauls him through to the kitchen. Begging's got him nowhere in the past though and so he keeps quiet and goes down easily when Jared kicks him to the floor.

Dread curls inside him when Lee and Jared whisper to each other, both casting occasional glances in Jensen's direction. Dinner is usually spent on his knees, leashed to the table and waiting for whatever scraps they'll give him, but when Jared fixes him with a cruel smile, Jensen guesses they have something else in mind.

"Take your clothes off, bitch," Jared says, kicking Jensen's thigh. "Lemme see that pretty little ass of yours."

Jensen strips mechanically. His clothes are cast-offs, dirty with age and now even dirtier with the mud from the yard, but that doesn't make him any happier to be rid of them. Jared's gaze crawls over him before he catches him by the back of his neck to slam him down on the table.

Jensen cries out at the impact, gritting his teeth against the foolish urge to fight back. His legs are promptly kicked apart and he closes his eyes when Jared ties his ankles to the table, forcing him to keep his legs spread wide.

His wrists are next, bound together and wrenched upward behind his back until Jensen's gasping at the painful pressure on his shoulders. The position keeps him firmly in place, unable to move without hurting his arms any more, and he rests his cheek against the bloodstained table as the Benders take their seats around him.

Part of him thinks maybe this is it, maybe they're just going to eat him alive right here and put him out of his misery, but that hope is dashed when Lee pats him on the cheek again. "Ain't he a nice centerpiece?"

Slick fingers prod at his hole, holding his cheeks apart and dipping inside. Jensen groans at the intrusion, only to receive a sharp slap on his ass in response.

"Needs to be quieter though," Pa says sternly, and Jensen squeezes his eyes closed, nearly sobbing with the effort of staying quiet when the fingers push inside his ass again.

"Maybe this'll help," Jared says. It's the only warning Jensen gets before his head is wrenched up and an apple pushed between his teeth.

"He's a piggy," Missy says, delighted, and Jensen closes his eyes with a whimper. 

Sinking his teeth into the apple helps ease the pressure on his jaw and so he focuses on that while they eat around him, passing dishes back and forth over his body and talking happily between them. Fingers prod at his ass every now and then but they're distracted enough by the food that the only real intrusion is the press of a beer bottle midway through the meal.

Jensen clenches up around it as someone pushes the neck of it inside him. He's loose enough from the fingers that it doesn't hurt too badly but the weight of the bottle creates a distracting pressure as he struggles against his restraints.

"Come on now," Jared chides, prodding Jensen in the side with a fork. "Be a good bitch for us. Keep that inside you."

Jensen does. The angle's just about right to let him hold it in, and he tries to let himself sink into it, feeling the stretch in his ass, burn in his shoulders and ache in his jaw as the Benders continue to chatter and eat around him. 

Lost inside his head, Jensen almost misses the question Lee directs his way. "You want some dessert, pup?"

It's been a long time since lunch and despite his suspicions about how he'll have to earn it, Jensen nods.

"Missy, I think it's time for you to go to bed," Pa says. Missy's whine follows a second later but he interrupts her, "You can play with the dog tomorrow. Go on now, get to bed. Give your brothers some time with him."

Jensen hears the stubborn thump of her feet on the floor as she leaves and tenses in the ropes, knowing enough of what's coming to be wary. Plates clatter into the sink as Lee and Jared clear the table and Jensen groans in pain when the apple is finally pulled free of his mouth. 

Lee's smiling down at him when he looks up and Jensen blinks when a slice of apple pie is set in front of him. It's the kind someone's picked up from a gas station, battered and broken but mouth-watering nonetheless, and he looks back up at Lee for permission.

"Eat up, pup," he says. "Make it fast though -- I'm gonna want to use that mouth of yours when you're done."

Even the thought of a come chaser isn't enough to make Jensen turn down food. With his hands still bound and the beer bottle still wedged in place, he digs in as best he can, licking and biting at whatever he can reach.

A chill goes through him when he feels the bottle being pulled out of his ass but he closes his eyes and concentrates on the taste of real, people-free food when Jared slides his dick inside him in place of the beer bottle.

With his ankles bound and wrists held in place, Jensen can't do anything but take it when Jared fucks into him. His body jolts with every thrust, hips slamming into the table harder enough to leave bruises, and he moans in pain when Jared slaps his ass and thighs.

"So fuckin' tight," he says, laughing. "Best decision we ever made was keeping you."

"'We'?" Lee says. "I was the one who said we should keep him."

"And I agreed," Jared says, thrusting in hard enough for Jensen to feel the slap of his balls against his ass. "Call it a joint decision."

"Joint my ass," Lee mutters as Jensen licks the last of the apple pie off the plate. He swallows right before his head is pulled up again, forcing him to look up at Lee. "Take two, pup," he says. "Let's see if you can do better than this mornin', huh?"

He stuffs his dick into Jensen's mouth before he can protest. Rocked by the thrusts into his ass, Jensen does his best to focus on the cock in his mouth, licking over the head of it and then sucking it down when Lee steps up to the table. He fucks Jensen's face with the same rough carelessness that his brother shows while fucking Jensen's ass and Jensen moans around his dick, hating the treacherous twitch of his own cock between his legs.

He doesn't know what Pa's doing, doesn't know whether he's laughing at Jensen's predicament or jerking off at the sight of his sons splitting Jensen open from both ends, but the other two Benders are enough of a concern right now. 

Lee ruffles his hair, pinching his nose shut to watch Jensen struggle to breathe, while Jared tugs on his cock and balls hard enough to make him sob around the dick in his mouth. He's a mess, he knows that, covered in sweat, spit, food and mud, and when Lee pulls out to come on his face, Jensen can't help but look forward to his cold shower the next morning.

Jared follows close behind, coming deep in Jensen's ass with a bellow, and Jensen collapses against the table, gasping for breath as come drips from his hole.

"Good bitch," Jared says, slapping his reddened ass again. 

He unfastens the ropes around his ankles while Lee takes care of the ones on his wrists, and Jensen slides to the grimy floor with a wince of pain. The two of them stand over him, satisfied smiles on their faces as Lee says, "See you tomorrow, pup."

 _Day 77_ , Jensen thinks, and braces himself.


End file.
